The other Potter
by dramatic-dreamer
Summary: Hogwarts is now hosting the EveryFiftyYears InterSchool Quidditch Tournament. Harry, as seeker, must compete. He Soon meets the beauxbatons seeker: Lily. He is properly confused when she tells him how she was found in a burnt down house, in Godrics Hollow
1. Default Chapter

Author's note/

You really must read this! If it's boring at the beginning, I promise when Harry gets to Hogwarts, it'll be much better.  
  
P.S. Edger, is a bloody French name. So don't complain.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Any good English wizard would admit that it was quite a custom to go to France during the Holidays, Any good French wizard would admit precisely the same thing about England. In other words, there were a lot of tourists.  
  
Among those Tourists, Were a very pleasant couple of people, There names, were Edger and Etienne Paradise. They lived very deep in the French countryside. Had no Children, and happened to be a tad on the poor side.  
  
Luckily for them, they were the people who never could have been happy with a rich life, even if they could have had it.  
  
Etienne, had been raised on a farm, She had loved it very much, and had always wanted to have a farm when she grew older. Edger had granted her that.  
  
Etienne, was a thin, Blonde, medium sized Swedish French wizard. She had been born in France, but had immediately moved to Sweden. Then, one year later, they had moved back to France. And then, with Etienne at the precise age of two, had moved directly back to Sweden again. Etienne had had a very confusing life, Unfortunately, she could not claim being Swedish, having nothing but French in her blood.  
  
Edger, on the other hand, was tall, black-haired gentleman of a man. He had spent almost all of his lifetime working in a popular Italian designed Restaurant in France,  
  
He had met Etienne on a short vacation to Sweden, where he had come across her in a small flower shop:  
  
Shyly peeking in, he immediately asked the first person for directions to get to the only hotel in the area.  
  
Etienne had told him, patiently, thinking this strange person to be little more tourist or a vacationer, but most definitely not her future spouse.  
  
Things immediately began to Spark, The very next day, Edger found Etienne, and asked her if she was not doing anything for the day; The next thing Etienne knew, she was being romantically taken to about twenty restaurants a day.  
  
Edger also seemed to have decided that an evening walk would round off every evening of the month perfectly. And he perfectly insisted that Etienne come with him.  
  
And I think you can guess what happened in exactly ten months: Edger proposed. And took Etienne on the most beautiful wonderful honeymoon she could have ever hoped to have.  
  
- The Plot will begin, momentarily. –  
  
Author's note/

I'm sorry that you had to read this chapter, but you really have to know about the Paradise's, they play an ever so important role.


	2. Lily

Thank you: Imogenhm

Chapter  
2  
  
On the darkened streets of Godrics hollow, Edger and Etienne strolled. it was a very un-peacful night; almost ever other houses ocupents seemed to be having a royal party, And even the crickets were chirping with none-stop enthousiasm so great, that it was now becoming a small habit for Edger and Etienne to reach up every now and then and absentmindedly rub there ears.  
  
"It is loud out here!" Etienne exclaimed with surprise. "If these crickets get any louder I sware they'll kill themselves!" Edger nodded angrily, and rubbed his ears.  
  
They both turned a corner into a street called Godrics hollow, The situations didn't improve much, Edger and Etienne soon found out in dismay, that the crickets were even louder on this street.  
  
Edger and Etienne gathered up there feet, and ran. They passed house number one, then two, and then three. There was something strange in the distance: where there should have been a house, there was only an empty gap, there was a floor from the look of it, a pitch-black floor.  
  
Etienne stopped as they ran passed it, And Edger, noticing her absence, stopped as well. "What is it, Etienne?" he called through the noise, there was no response. "Etienne?" he called once more. No response.  
  
He could just barely see here slim figure through the dimness. She appeared to be very interested in something. "Etienne, C' Mon, we've got to get away from this racket! What' r you looking at Etienne? We've got to go!" Edger glanced down at where Etienne was looking, and stared: The thing that had looked like a black floor, was not a floor at all, it was a house, a burnt house. The only remnents of the furniture, were on the contarary barely there at all:  
  
Half of a now black stool was still there, And a tipped over cradle had it's legs missing. It was a very sad sight to see.  
  
Suddenly, the crickets quieted, exept for one, who had forgoten to be quiet. A small noise echoed out of the rubble, a whining noise, A baby noise. Through the blackened heeps of rubble the cradle suddenly moved. The noise echoed out again, more audible this time.  
  
"Edger!" Etienne shrieked. "There's a baby in there!" and without further ado she ran over to the cradle, and turned it over: a small lump of moving blankets told her she was right. She anxiously reached out her arms, and picked it up.  
  
A tiny face peered out from the mass of blankets out at her, It's hair, from the look of it was red, and its eyes were a pretty hazel color.  
  
Etienne turned anxiously from the baby, to Edger, to the ground. There was a small oval door plaque, and in fancy engraved letters, was inscribed a name:

_Lily_  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, once again, how'd you like it? I

P.S.

like i said on my other story, my spellchecker just wen't out of order. :(


End file.
